Kings Of Pop Pt I: The World's Two BAD Thrillers
by UMF01
Summary: Welcome To The Life Of Two Music Legends, Paul Rivera And Michael Jackson. Part 1, Welcome to the 80s when our heroes have gotten the American Dream, but must face challenges from the price of being The Kings Of Pop
1. Prologue: A Plane Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer**: Paul Rivera is my OC and certain characters mentioned in the series is of my copyright. Yet figures like Michael Jackson who are real are just set in a fictional universal world with my OC. Certain events are based on fact, but are written only to the fact they interact and will involve my OC. **PLEASE DO NOT STEAL !** Thank you and enjoy the story

**Prologue**: A Plane Ride Down Memory Lane

July 13th, 2011

Several Cameras snapped and lights flickered constantly as hundreds of photographers took part in taking documentary photos of a historical night for entertainment. Stars from the music, film, sports, television, and political fields were walking down a secured red carpet as fans screamed. These famous figures came tonight for one purpose, to watch the concert event of the decade.

**THREE DAYS AGO...**

A pair of eyes felt the cool wave of water hit the eyeballs as a pair of hands held a puddle of water and splashed it on the face of a figure with cultural significance. He was five feet and seven inches, brown eyes, pure smooth & thin raven black hair in the style of a mullet with juri curls, and with Hispanic tan skin on a slim, but very little muscular body. His eyes blinked as he left the bathroom and looked out the window that only presented clouds flying by a small jet from Los Angeles, California heading to London, England. The eyes then turned as the Hispanic superstar walked down to a small bedroom in his private jet. The door had a star on it with a name, _**Paul Rivera**_.

His eyes were looking all around his rooms; photos, flowers, letters, and gifts from his friends and family. There were letters by over 50 musicians, 70 celebrities, 100 presidents and political leaders, and over hundreds by his fans...all being in bags and bags and bags of letters. Paul smiled a bit, feeling that he was more famous then Santa Claus if the Christmas fatherly man was real. He giggled at the flowers that came with some hilarious and sweet moments captured in photos that he shared with several celebrities of the past 3 decades, from 1980-2010. Including Prince, Boyz II Men, LL Cool J, Tina Turner, Paul McCartney, Eminem, Kanye West, Jay-Z, Beyonce, Jennifer Lopez, Mark Anthony, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, Justin Timberlake, Usher, Chris Brown, Rihanna, Janet Jackson, Huey Lewis, Bruce Springsteen, and several more. Then as he went through the list, he then sighed and looked at a letter that was more then a year old. He held it and then sat against the wall as he held it. He sat there and shut his eyes as a few tears fell, with the letter in his hands that held a name of who it belonged to a life long friend and musical partner to Mr. Rivera..._**Michael Jackson**_. Paul then looked out at the clouds as the sun settled down and the sky was orange with darkness nearly upon him, Paul wrapped his arms around him as he slept in his clothing with the letter laying by him. He looked at a photo frame from 1980, him and Michael going into what was the new decade for the two and never knowing that their partnership would inspire the whole planet and over two generations from just dreams. Paul slowly drifted to sleep as the dreams of his past came back to him, a past of him and Michael with love, music, friendship, judgement, ignorance, and being the major inspirations two generations of the world.


	2. Chapter 1: Dance Lessons

**Disclaimer**: Paul Rivera is my OC and certain characters mentioned in the series is of my copyright. Yet figures like Michael Jackson who are real are just set in a fictional universal world with my OC. Certain events are based on fact, but are written only to the fact they interact and will involve my OC. **PLEASE DO NOT STEAL !** Thank you and enjoy the story

**Chapter 1**: Dance Lessons

June 17th, 1981

Two pairs of loafers were in a dance studio as they spun, one of the pairs then fell with the owner in them.

Paul: "Ow ! God Damn it !", yelled the Hispanic young adult as he fell on his ass. Paul, age 21, held out his hand as the hand of an African American celebrity helped him up.

Michael: "You really got to learn to keep balance", said the youngest Jackson brother. Michael Jackson, age 23, helped Paul get up as they looked at a large mirror wall for them to follow their dance routine.

Paul: "OK, so first I put this foot forward and this foot back". Paul did as he said, putting his left foot out and right foot back, with his heel pointing up and toes firm on the ground.

Paul: "Then I slowly pick up my right foot...".

Michael: "Yeah, remember as your lifting it, you slowly turn it as you lift it. It should be almost horizontal, but not fully". Michael and Paul looked at each others feet and back at the mirror to see the spin in steps.

Michael: "Now swing it around and put the foot on it's side", said Michael as he brought his right foot around his left foot. Paul then had his left foot on it's side as it went around his left foot like Michael.

Paul: "And then I spin my body around now, right ?".

Michael: "Yes, but remember the feet, as they spin are in positions. See first I spin my left leg to move from the right foot and both should spin, my right foot is on it's heel as my left should lift it's heel just a bit as you're on your toes". From the mirror's reflection, both smile as they see their bodies move together exactly in a spin.

Paul: "Then turn all together to be in normal human stand, right ?".

Michael: "Yeah exactly, now let's try it a little faster". Paul then repeated all the steps and did it much faster and kept doing it faster as he felt his muscle tightened as he spun. The two did it several times, nearly twenty-five to be a bit more specific, and Michael stepped back to see Paul do it perfectly fast.

Paul: "HA-HA-HA ! I got it ! Michael, how do you do it ?".

Michael: "What ? I just taught you how to spin".

Paul: "You know what I mean, how do you remember to do this stuff when you got the music, don't you ever feel like just to go with the rhythm instead of just the same dance over and over again ?".

Michael: "Technically no, cause going with the rhythm is something I do with these dances. And when I do like the Jackson 5 Melody dances, it's cause the music moves me to a familiar feeling from my past, but to keep myself fresh is listening to all kinds of music cause all of the music moves me and makes me experiment to make moves".

Paul: "Can I ask you something, do you mind if I can be part of this process ?"

Michael: "Well...do you mean musically & with dance ?". Paul then jumps happily like a cartoon and with a funny face says..."Yes".

Michael: "...oh, well uh-OK".

Paul: "Yay !". Paul spins happily as he does the fast spin on his toes and falls down, making Michael laugh and nearly get him rolling on the floor. Michael keeps on laughing at Paul babbling on like a funny dazed cartoon as he tires to get up, but falls shaking his hands and on his heel...then falls on his butt. Michael then gets up and helps Paul as the two continue their dancing lessons.


	3. Chapter 2: Dear Diary

**Disclaimer**: Paul Rivera is my OC and certain characters mentioned in the series is of my copyright. Yet figures like Michael Jackson who are real are just set in a fictional universal world with my OC. Certain events are based on fact, but are written only to the fact they interact and will involve my OC. **PLEASE DO NOT STEAL !** Thank you and enjoy the story

**Chapter 2**: Dear Diary...

Paul sat with a book that layed on his lap as he sat on a swing as the sun in California shined brighter then New York's. His eyes squinted as he swung in the tree slightly and looked down at his diary. He looked at the small curl beginning to form on his forehead from his wavy mullet hair. He smiled and then took out a pen as he looked at the time, it was 7:00 and the sun was at it's highest in the sky on these summer days. Paul opened the book and marked the date. His pen moved across the paper as he wrote down the first page of his new diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am Paul Rivera and for my 1st page, I want it to be special and what's more special then saying, **"Michael Jackson Is My Best Friend"** . I guess I'm not the 1st, but I bet I'm the first fan to say his or her best friend is their music hero. It has been four years since I've lived in New York, but California with Michael and the Jackson family is a dream. They live a reality which is simple like any families, but so busy and with qualities that make it so imaginary. Their mansion home is so beautiful and I love how they've handled it. I love Mrs. Jackson, she tells me everytime I call her that, she wants to just slap me across the head and call her Katherine. I laugh everytime, she's such a nice woman. Joseph is super strict, but with very good advice. I think Janet looks very cute, but she's more like a sister then a girl I'd be with. Tito, Jermaine, and Jackie are fun to hang with whenever I get to see them, but Randy and Marlon are always making me laugh whenever we go out. But the funnest experience is that I'm actually writing music with Michael. Me and him began ideas for new songs to use and artists we'd really like to work with. What's cool is that I write, but Michael...oh he does these beautiful demos. I can't wait cause he said this will be our 1st project together, I hope he and I can keep doing this. Well I must be going, to whomever may read this...you know like family or Michael when he's going through my diary, waiting to see this page; good-bye, God bless, and I love you, bye._

_L.O.V.E, Paul Rivera_

Paul shut his book and took out a marker, he wrote his signature on the cover and below it read, memories for my history. He smiled and walked back into the Jackson Mansion. Smiling as the sun slowly rose.


	4. Chapter 3: Pinky Swear

**Disclaimer**: Paul Rivera is my OC and certain characters mentioned in the series is of my copyright. Yet figures like Michael Jackson who are real are just set in a fictional universal world with my OC. Certain events are based on fact, but are written only to the fact they interact and will involve my OC. **PLEASE DO NOT STEAL !** Thank you and enjoy the story

**Chapter 3:** Pinky Swear

August 18th, 1981 New York City, New York

The wheels of the tour bus kept rolling as it was heading towards New York City. Paul looked at the dawn as the sun directly shined it's rays at the Earth to awaken the City That Never Sleeps. Paul was having so much fun on the Triumph Tour, but wished he could be on the stage then watch from the VIP section. His pulse dropped as Paul's imagintion lead him to a world where he was on stage, had unique suits, and was the star with Michael right by him as they sang for the World. Suddenly as he opened his eyes, he could see the reality he's in and smiled as he new this next album Michael has in mind willl send both into a world he dreams of. Several minutes later, Paul sat down to eat his breakfest as everyone wake up. He spoke with Michael about his dream and this made Michael smile as they ate breakfest.

"Michael, it felt something that wasn't real and yet it could be. I think this album you've got up in that mind of yours will make it come true". Paul then realized what he said and stopped in his tracks as Michael raised an eyebrow. Paul awaited for Michael's response

"Paul", Michael began with a serious tone in his voice, "I want you to know that my ideas are mine and for my future, but I have no doubt that together, we'll be starting something really great. We can make all kinds of ideas and they may lead to pure excellence, but, never forget that when I promised you to live with me and help me out with music...that I am the leader of us and in order for you to be my _'partner in crime'_ with me, you must prove to me you can be my musical sidekick, ok ?". Paul nodded in response and said with pure hope and the need to promise in his voice, "Yes Michael, if there is one thing I promise beyond anything, it's to let you be the leader and I be your partner in crime, pinky swear". Michael and Paul wrapped their pinkies around each others and Michael giggled as he said, "Yes, pinky swear". The two kept speaking till they arrived at their hotel. Paul walked out with his bags and the Jacksons' bags as they entered their hotel and Paul was happy to once again see the Magic of The Jacksons on stage at Madison Square Garden for the Triumph Tour.


End file.
